


Для хороших объятий звоните Стилински

by Amorph



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20-летний м. ищет 18-30-летнего м. для объятий. Звонить на номер 123-4567</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для хороших объятий звоните Стилински

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For A Good Cuddle Call Stilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463388) by [PapaArgent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaArgent/pseuds/PapaArgent). 



Первый раз Стайлз решился разместить свое объявление в газете, поддавшись на уговоры Скотта. Оно гласило: «20-летний м. ищет 18-30-летнего м. для объятий. Звонить на номер 123-4567». Хотя, признаться честно, Стайлз дал это объявление, потому что ему действительно не хватало человека, с которым можно было бы обниматься. Специально для этого он приобрел платный номер телефона, чтобы огородиться от маньяков и извращенцев.

 

Айзека, позвонившего парня, он предупредил заранее – никакого интима. Стайлза просто-напросто уже достало обниматься со своей подушкой, и он искал себе партнера по объятиям. Айзека это устроило.  Он, как позже узнал Стайлз, в детстве страдал от недостатка любви и внимания, поэтому его психотерапевт посоветовал найти человека, с кем можно было бы создать такую связь. Так Айзек обнаружил в газете его объявление и решил попробовать.

 

Стайлз психологом не был, но логику здесь видел. Они с Айзеком встречались три раза в неделю: просто лежали в одной кровати, разговаривали, обнимались и засыпали вместе. Оба в этом так отчаянно нуждались. Порой Стайлз звонил Айзеку посреди ночи, и тот приходил к нему домой. Иной раз, наоборот – Айзек звонил Стайлзу и говорил, что хочет его увидеть. Вскоре они начали встречаться и просто так, помимо спальни, и стали хорошими друзьями.

 

Так продолжалось полгода. Все это время Стайлз спал крепче, чем когда-либо в жизни, и, как следствие, улучшил оценки, стал более собранным. Стоит ли говорить, он был полностью доволен договоренностью с Айзеком, и разрывать ее не собирался. Только однажды, когда Стайлз и Айзек валялись в обнимку под одеялом, тот упомянул одну девушку из группы, которая ему очень нравилась. Стайлз, как настоящий друг, подбодрил его, посоветовал быть смелее.

 

Три недели спустя Айзек, устроив голову на животе Стайлза, пока тот лениво перебирал его волосы, сказал, что в пятницу будет их первое свидание. Стайлз посоветовал надеть черную футболку-поло, собрать корзинку для пикника и отвести девушку в парк, потому что девчонки обожают странные свидания. Через месяц Айзек уже рассказывал ему, какая Эрика (его девушка) потрясающая, милая, красивая и совсем не против просто обниматься, а не заниматься сексом сутки напролет. Стайлз сразу понял, к чему он клонит, поэтому уверил, что все хорошо. Добавил, что хочет как-нибудь познакомиться с Эрикой. Айзек счастливо улыбнулся и отправился домой.

 

На следующий день Стайлз снова поместил объявление в газету.

 

**\---**

Второго парня, на котором остановился Стайлз, звали Джексон. В их первую встречу Стайлз ляпнул, что ему прямая дорога в порнозвезды, но тот, к счастью, не обиделся, а расценил это как комплимент.

 

Джексон был усыновлен, и хотя приемные родители в нем души не чаяли, они никогда по-настоящему его не любили. Точнее, так думал сам Джексон. Стайлз же был уверен, что те любили своего сына, в котором так странно сочетались ужасное самолюбие и невероятно низкая самооценка. Хотя он не жаловался – кто откажется иметь возможность вместо подушки обнимать парня с модельной внешностью и идеальным прессом? Только не Стайлз.

 

Они тоже иногда болтали, правда, не так непринужденно, как с Айзеком. Через какое-то время они начали заниматься сексом, но помимо их комнат нигде не встречались. Когда Джексон заводил разговор о том, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь вместе, оттянуться, Стайлз тут же менял тему. Однажды он напомнил Джексону, что о любви речи не идет; все, что между ними – это сплошные инстинкты, потребность в другом человеке. После его слов Джексон разозлился и хлопнул дверью, а Стайлз остался один, раздраженный, не-обнятый и в пустой постели. С тех  пор он начал думать, не пора ли все прекращать.

 

Но Джексон сам положил конец их встречам через два месяца после начала. Разрыв не был мирным, если вкратце, Стайлз молча сидел на кровати, пока Джексон орал на него и упрекал во всем, в чем можно. Стоическое выражение лица взбесило Джексона еще больше, и он ушел, на этот раз навсегда, со словами: «Не звони мне! И я не буду!». Он сдержал обещание, и с того момента они больше не общались. Но Стайлз не спешил возвращать объявление в газету.

 

Через пару дней он встретился с Айзеком и его девушкой в кафе. Стайлз еще никогда не видел его таким счастливым, и даже позавидовал их прекрасным отношениям, как завидовал Скотту и Эллисон. В глубине души Стайлза кольнула ревность – жаль он сам так не заботился о Айзеке, как заботится Эрика. Они поболтали о колледже, занятиях, о будущих выпускных экзаменах. Все это время Айзек неосознанно всем телом тянулся к Эрике, а та постоянно невзначай касалась его руки. Стайлз был за них очень счастлив.

 

Даже уходя, пара синхронно встала из-за стола, Айзек взял руку девушки, переплетя с ней пальцы, прежде чем оставить достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за всех. Стайлз задумался: может быть, именно этого ему и не хватало? Может быть, стоило попробовать с девушкой? На следующий день Стайлз отправил в газету объявление, заменив «м» на «ж».

 

**\---**

Девушку звали Лидия, и Стайлз с первой минуты возвел ее в богини. Таких идеальных людей Стайлз еще никогда не встречал. Лидия была и невероятно умной и потрясающе красивой. Неожиданно для себя, Стайлзу понравилось устраивать голову на ее красивой груди, понравилось, как Лидия гладит его волосы. Должно быть, так себя чувствовал с ним Джексон.

 

Спустя месяц Стайлз уже был уверен, что влюбился. Когда он рассказал о своих чувствах Лидии, та только рассмеялась и сказала: «Спи дальше».  Кстати, его всегда интересовало, зачем такой девушке, как она, искать, с кем обниматься. С кем спать, но при этом не… _спать_. Вероятно, причины были теми же, что и у него самого, и это только еще больше укрепило влюбленность Стайлза.

 

Во время их встреч он любил задрать футболку, или платье, или жакет Лидии, и любоваться гладкой кожей ее живота. Когда Стайлз целовал ее пупок, та звонко хихикала от щекотки, но стоило ему использовать язык или опуститься слишком низко, Лидия сразу отстранялась. После этого она ложилась головой на грудь Стайлза, и все что ему оставалось – лениво рисовать пальцами круги на ее спине.

 

С ней он смущался гораздо больше, чем с Айзеком или Джексоном. Лидия, судя по всему, находила его стеснительность довольно милой. Стайлз не хотел ничего менять, но через некоторое время ему стало казаться, что девушке с ним скучно. Приходила она все реже и реже, а уходила раньше, чем обычно. Лидия постепенно отдалялась, и Стайлз хотя и думал, что любит ее, удержать не пытался. Все шло к концу, пока однажды, спустя семь месяцев общих объятий, она не заявила, что встретила кое-кого. Потом она ушла, оставив Стайлза одного.

 

Три дня он не выходил из дома, размышляя, что же теперь делать со своей никчемной жизнью. Стайлз не мог решить, стоит ли выставлять объявление, и если да, то лучше ли вернуть «м» вместо «ж». Одной девушки ему хватило. Скотт, волнуясь за друга, которого не видел некоторое время, пришел его навестить. Он убедил Стайлза продолжить поиски, попытался подбодрить, но это мало помогло. Перед тем, как отправить объявление, он изменил возраст, потому как ему успел исполниться 21 год. Наверное, редактор газеты покатывался со смеху от того, сколько раз уже видел одно и то же объявление.

 

**\---**

Следующим партнером по объятиям он выбрал Денни. Первый раз, как и с другими, Стайлз встретился с ним в номере отеля. Это было удобно, и не приходилось звать домой малознакомого парня, с которым только раз говорил по телефону. Поначалу они оба смущались (так всегда бывало), наконец, разделись до трусов и направились к кровати. Перед этим Стайлз произнес уже заученную наизусть речь «Никакой романтики и интима, только обнимаемся». Денни кивнул и сказал, что согласен.

 

Когда они улеглись, Стайлз предложил Денни поговорить о чем угодно. Тот начал рассказывать что-то про парня, которого знает уже сто лет, и давно влюблен. Только вот парень ему взаимностью не отвечает. Стайлз стал выспрашивать подробности, и Денни нечаянно проговорился – его друга звали Джексон. Сразу вспомнилось, что Джексон, неохотно рассказывающий о своей жизни, пару раз упоминал какого-то Денни. Стайлз резко сел на постели. Он спросил у него фамилию Джексона, и она тоже совпала. Тот самый Джексон Уиттмор восемь месяцев назад пулей вылетел из его дома, хлопнув дверью напоследок.

 

Стайлз вылез из постели, набрал номер Джексона и попросил встретиться в номере отеля. Он буквально взмолился, чтобы тот приехал, и уже через пятнадцать раздался стук в дверь.

 

Уиттмор ввалился в номер, а заметив Денни, вопросительно взглянул на Стайлза. Тот подтолкнул Джексона к кровати и начал сбивчиво объяснять ситуацию, что сводилось к одному: «Вы двое должны пожениться и завести кучу детишек». Джексон посмотрел на Денни, Денни посмотрел на Джексона, а Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не толкнуть одного к другому. Денни, придя в себя, поднялся, подошел ближе и наконец-то поцеловал друга, в которого был так долго влюблен. Стайлз быстро схватил свои вещи и выскользнул из номера, потому что оставаться там было бы неприлично.

 

После этого Джексон стал гораздо более дружелюбен, и они все втроем иногда проводили время вместе. Не так часто, как со Скоттом и Эллисон, и гораздо реже, чем с Айзеком и Эрикой, но все же. Стайлзу сразу стало легче на душе, ведь он больше всего не любил, когда на него обижались. Основной проблемой стало лишь то, что теперь все вокруг были по парочкам, и только он чувствовал себя, как пятое колесо. Даже с Лидией, с которой он не виделся, а иногда переписывался на Фэйсбуке или по почте, он чувствовал себя лишним. Видимо, все просто повзрослели, завели серьезные отношения, а Стайлз, отстающий на пару лет, не мог выяснить, чего хочет.

 

Он не стал заново давать объявление.

 

**\---**

По тому объявлению, которое он оставил пару недель назад, и на которое отозвался Денни, все еще звонили люди. Так Стайлз познакомился с Дереком. О Дерек! Увидев его впервые, Стайлз почувствовал себя так, словно всю жизнь ждал именно этого момента. Словно все события, предшествующие этому, подводили и готовили его ко встрече с Дереком. Вместо приветствия изо рта вырвалась какая-то каша из звуков. Дерек же мило произнес: «Ты, должно быть, Стайлз?».

 

Он оказался хмурым-прехмурым букой, который никогда не улыбается. Точнее он не улыбнулся в первые десять минут знакомства, что очень взволновал Стайлза. Он решил, что его долг отныне – заставить улыбнуться этого хмурого, но очень притягательного и идеального во всех отношениях мужчину. Стайлз начал болтать и болтал без умолку весь вечер напролет. Дерек не попытался прекратить его поток слов, но и не подарил Стайлзу настолько желанную улыбку. Ведь даже Джексон улыбнулся однажды, не успел и месяц пройти! Дерек продолжил приходить, и Стайлз решил,  что это хороший знак. О, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы это был хороший знак.

 

Дерек привлекал его даже больше, чем привлекала когда-то Лидия, но Стайлз не спешил говорить с ним на личные темы. Наученный горьким опытом, он не рассказывал о своих чувствах, не лез целовать рельефный пресс, каждую ночь выставленный на обозрение, не давал взгляду задерживаться на резинке боксеров Дерека. Обычно Стайлз ложился на его грудь и болтал о разных вещах, пока тот водил пальцами у него по спине.

 

И хотя Дерек был немногословен, некоторые детали его жизни Стайлз все же уловил. Во-первых, он был на пять лет старше любого, с кем до этого обнимался Стайлз, и на шесть лет старше него самого. Во-вторых, Дерек либо не общался со своей семьей, либо их не было в живых, потому как он говорил о них в прошедшем времени. Так Стайлз понял, что лучше не расспрашивать Дерека о родственниках, потому что в этих случаях, выражение его лица из пассивно-агрессивного становилось активно-агрессивным. В-третьих, Дерек был пожарным и знал отца Стайлза. В-четвертых, он обожал дразнить Стайлза, и на самом деле не был лично знаком с шерифом, а только слышал о нем. В-пятых, Дерек вообще редко с кем разговаривал.

 

Все это Стайлза не смущало и, зная все это, он хотел узнать о Дереке как можно больше. В его голову закрадывались мысли, не будет ли это очень странно – поискать что-нибудь о нем в интернете? Хотя после первой встрече Стайлз на всякий случай посмотрел его страничку на Фэйсбуке и проверил, нет ли у Дерека судимостей.

 

Стайлзу хотелось получше его узнать, но вместо этого он, сам не замечая, выложил о себе все. Поведал Дереку о своих мечтах и надеждах, о том, как волнуется о выпускных экзаменах, как боится не найти работу. Рассказал, что уверен, Скотт и Эллисон поженятся в ближайшие несколько лет, что ему до сих пор снится его мама, что порой он с ужасом думает, что никогда не встретит свою любовь.

 

Как-то раз, спустя три месяца и тысячу секретов, Дерек спросил:

 

– Так было со всеми до меня?

 

– Что было? – спросил Стайлз, глядя на свои кроссовки. Он уже собирался бежать на занятия и завязывал шнурки.

 

– Всем рассказывал свои сокровенные тайны? Я видел твое объявление в газете, да и ты говорл, что до этого встречался с другими. Ты их тоже до смерти забалтывал? – Дерек взял ладонь Стайлза в свою и ласково погладил большим пальцем.

 

– Я перестану, – ответил Стайлз честно, как всегда в стрессовой ситуации. Он смущенно выдернул свою руку.

 

– Не надо.

 

– Главное, не пожалей об этих словах, – рассмеялся Стайлз, потерев лицо. Когда он обернулся и посмотрел на Дерека, оказалось, что хмурый монстр улыбается. Стайлз коснулся кончиками пальцев его губ.

 

– Осторожно, а не то порежешься, – шутливо произнес тот.

 

Сначала Стайлзу показалось, что все это ему снится, но сомнений не было – Дерек целовал его пальцы.

 

Стайлз шагнул к нему и медленно опустил ладонь. Склонившись ближе, он вдруг замер в паре дюймов от лица Дерека, но тот обхватил его за затылок и подтянул к себе.  Они слились в мягком, неуверенном, но при этом таком совершенном поцелуе, который не хотелось прерывать. Дерек вдруг коснулся языком его губ, и Стайлз подумал, что так еще лучше. Когда они, наконец, отстранились, Стайлз быстро скинул обувь и забрался на кровать.

 

– Расскажи мне свои секреты, – настойчиво сказал он, чувствуя, что теперь можно. Они только что целовались, и это было так интимно…

 

Дерек молчал дольше, чем обычно, и Стайлз начал волноваться. Смутившись, что сделал что-то не так, он поднялся и подошел к двери, потому что ему в самом деле нужно было торопиться на пары. Дерек остановил его на полпути, взял за запястье и крепко обнял, при этом как всегда хмурясь.

 

– Я… – начал он сбивчиво, – просто думаю, с чего начать.

 

Наконец решившись, Дерек рассказал обо всем: о пожаре, о жизни с сестрой, о ее смерти в аварии, о работе в пожарной части. Об увиденном объявлении Стайлза, о своем сильном влечении к нему, о страхе перед будущим. О своих сомнениях, не вернуться ли в колледж, чтобы получить диплом. О том, как сильно он ждет каждый день звонка от Стайлза. Разговор иногда прерывался ради жарких поцелуев, и Стайлз с радостью прогулял свои уроки.

 

И какое-то глубокое чувство внутри подсказывало ему, что снова давать объявление больше не потребуется.

 

**\---**

Год спустя Айзек готовился вот-вот стать отцом, и Стайлз был уверен, что это самое лучшее, что могло  случиться с парнем. Он догадывался, что Айзек до смерти боится облажаться в роли отца, потому что его собственный папаша был тем еще козлом. Важнее было то, что Стайлз знал – Айзек будет самым лучшим папой. Это было видно даже по тому, как тот окружал заботой свою Эрику и еще не родившегося ребенка.

 

Год спустя отношения Джексона и Денни обросли шумными ссорами и держались на честном слове. Хотя они не столько ссорились, сколько  Джексон закатывал Денни истерики. Тот, как следствие, стал от него отдаляться. Но когда Джексон переставал вести себя как придурок, а Денни вспоминал, что дорожит им и любит, они снова становились счастливой парочкой. Остальным выходки этих идиотов уже порядком надоели. Ну как Денни и Джексон не понимали, что идеально друг другу подходят? Хоть сейчас женись и усыновляй детишек! Ладно, на самом деле, их выходки бесили только Стайлза, но он был уверен, что еще немного, и Эллисон его поддержит.

 

Год спустя Лидия встречалась уже с пятым после Стайлза парнем (а если считать любовников на одну ночь, то с седьмым). Стайлз искренне желал ей  встретить кого-нибудь, кто сравнится с ней в интеллекте и красоте, с кем она будет счастлива. Они мало общались, только переписывались, но Стайлз догадывался, что Лидия просто не готова ни к чему серьезному. Она наслаждалась своей красотой, молодостью и встречалась с парнями в свое удовольствие.

 

Год спустя Дерек стоял, глядя на лежащее в своей ладони кольцо. Оно принадлежало его отцу: простой, широкий, золотой обод с выгравированным внутри знаком бесконечности. Дерек слышал связанную с ним историю тысячу раз. Его родители встречались тогда много лет, и много лет отец не решался сделать маме предложение, хотя оба были уверенны, что их любовь будет вечной. Наконец, мать устала ждать, выбрала кольцо и сделала предложение отцу. Это кольцо было одной из немногих вещей, выживших в пожаре. Стоит ли говорить, что Дерек очень им дорожил. И вот сейчас он стоял и рассматривал кольцо, намереваясь отдать его кому-то другому. Кому-то, кем он дорожил больше всего остального.

 

Год спустя Стайлз согласился быть шафером на свадьбе своего лучшего друга. С ролью он справился великолепно. К тому времени он уже выпустился из колледжа и решил продолжить обучении в области юриспруденции. Кто бы мог подумать? Хотя, совершив столько мелких преступлений и проступков, логично было посвятить свою жизнь изучению закона.

 

Год спустя Стайлз был гораздо более счастлив, чем до этого. Раньше он и не думал, что ему может быть настолько хорошо. Словно всю его жизнь чего-то не хватало, а с появлением Дерека вся пустота заполнилась его теплом.

 

Год спустя со Стайлзом случилось то, что и со Скоттом и Эллисон полгода назад. То, что когда-нибудь случится с Айзеком и Эрикой. Случилось то, чего он желал Денни и Джексону. Случилось то, чего он так боялся, никогда, возможно, не случится с Лидией.

 

Год спустя Стайлз, заплакав, кивнул и принял кольцо Дерека. Вместе с ним он принял столько  всего остального, но при этом и отдал он немало.

 

Год спустя Стайлз и Дерек обручились.


End file.
